


[Podfic] Royal Treasure

by Aerielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Tony Stark, Cohabitation, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Tony Stark, Prince Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, dragon!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/pseuds/Aerielle
Summary: When Tony is awoken from his sleep by the loud footfalls of arrogant humans, he's not impressed. When one of those humans is a mage and a prince, Tony becomes a bit more curious.





	[Podfic] Royal Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744303) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Huge thank you to STARSdidathing for letting me make a podfic of this work :)
> 
> Happy holiday everyone who celebrates!
> 
> EDIT: Links re-uploaded as I have edited the files slightly, same content just better spacing.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-808459960/royal-treasure-1) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Royal Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744303)

 **Author:** [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 00:20:31

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hvp23jcsspiwzoh/Royal_Treasure.mp3/file)


End file.
